


Petra Parker Batwoman

by BatmanWhoLaughs666



Series: Peter is not Spiderman [7]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anti-Sokovia Accords, BAMF Peter Parker, Female Peter Parker, Peter is not spiderman, Trans Female Character, Trans Peter Parker, neutral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughs666
Summary: Meet Petra Parker, a Transgender teen who secretly a vigilante. Train be her Aunt who was one herselfPetra Sat out to fight crime as New York city's Dark knight.
Series: Peter is not Spiderman [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168163
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1: New York city's dark knight

Petra P.O.V.

The world changes when aliens invade, when gods descend, when heroes rise. My name Petra Parker and I've seen heroes up front some or cool, others are kind of dicks. I met one in the name of spider man also named Flash Thompson dumbass gave away his identity by calling me penis parker, Yeah real smart flash, anyway a few months back that asshole let a thief get away with shooting my uncle. In half a min I managed to track him down and gave him a vicious beating with the training my aunt and uncle gave me after I let the police have him. I went to give justice to my uncle. I feel like I can do more so I have been sneaking out and fighting crime secretly, until one time my aunt caught me instead of being mad. She was actually proud of me. It turns out when she was my age she and Ben were Vigilantes themselves, they were called sister night and hooded justice. Boy was I shocked, May gave me a new suit and helped me make some cool gadgets to use to look at the world . You got a new hero.

3rd P.O.V.

Iron man and Spider man are waiting on a rooftop, Spider man sends a message to batwoman wanting to meet on top of an abandoned building.

"Kid are you sure she is here?" Tony asked.

"Yeah He'll be here." spider man said annoyed.

"Kid what did I say." tony said sternly

"Sorry sir." They both kept waiting until they heard a cape sound, they turned and saw Batwoman come down.

" They both kept waiting until they heard a cape sound, they turned and saw Batwoman come down  
"Spider man, I thought we have an agreement." Batwoman said as she glared darkly at the spider.

"Well...uh.....Mr. Stark wants to talk to you." Spider man said, trying not to get his ass kicked by the bat. He may have powers but Batwoman always manages to kick his ass.

"Bat girl right, Listen kid.....wait hey why walking you walking away." Tony now notices Batwoman walking away. "Kid help me out here."

"Come on dude you think I'm the only one who hates it when people call us out on age. Say the name right this our pride dude." Spider said. He may not get along with Batwoman but at least that has one thing in common.

"Ok Batwoman please come back." Tony said, Batwoman returned just to hear the man.

"Talk, like I said me and spider man have an agreement. I patrol at night time, he does at day time." Batwoman said.

"Really, don't you guys team up?" Tony asked.

"No," they both said.

"Well anyway BatWoman, I put together a team stop cap and his rouges. since spidey decided to join I'm hoping."

"No" she interrupts. shocking the two of them.

"What comes on this is the shot at the big leagues." Tony said

"You think I give a shit, since when does the big league care little guys huh." she said. "In case you haven't noticed but me and spidey has been protecting this more than you have one year."

"Sorry, Mr. Stark But he--she right we have been protecting this city more time then I can count." spider man said.

"Please kid, I need your help." Tony pled

"Stark, I have responsibility to this city." Batwoman said. "You took new city, one of its protectors, It doesn't need to lose another."

"Just this once kid."

"Where?"

"Germany."

"Fuck you Stark." Batwoman left the two on the rooftop. 

Please Vote


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting cap

**Peter P.O.V.**

After meeting with Stark I went back to patrolling, I can't believe he thinks I'm gonna help him. It is not my fight, it is a fight between two assholes who couldn't talk things through like a simple adult. As I kept watch I see four thugs harassing a girl.

**3rd P.O.V.**

"Hey pretty momma, how are you giving me and my boys some entertainment?" One of them leered.

Batwoman jumped down on one of the thug's cars. "Let the girl go and walk away."

"or else what batfreak."

"Or that" she said, the rest charge at her.

**(An skip to 1:51, Pretend Batwoman is robin.)**

After she finished she turned to the woman. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah thanks Batwoman."

"Just doing my job mam. Now go on outta here and be safe." Batwoman watches the woman left. "You gonna explain to me why the hell didn't either you asshole help that woman out?" Batwoman asked, out cap with his team.

"We're just observing, seeing how you can handle it." Cap said

"Good, now get out of my city." Batwoman said in a monotone voice.

"hey kid, we need your help." Falcon jumped in. "You see there is--"

"I don't care, it doesn't involve me."

"Well the accord does." Cap said, Frustrated with the bat. "The government is making heroes like us into attack dogs."

"Yeah, hero like you, I'm no hero pal. Besides, have you guys seen the damage you cause with your battle?" she asked. "Have you looked back at the people's lives you cost, or the lives of those they're related to?"

"Caps said that you can't save everyone." Scarlet witch said.

"Cap also said don't do drugs, but how he became the man is now." Batwoman retorted. "Beside what this asshole did in berlin?"

"They were going after a friend of mine." Cap defends.

"Oh, You mean Barnes." Batwoman shocked everyone. "Yeah I know all about him and the soldiers."

"Then why won't you help us?" Cap asked in disbelief.

"Because you are not gonna like what you find." Batwoman said emotionlessly. They decided to leave since there was no point in convincing the bat. "Hey you in the red coat let me talk to you a sec." she pointed at Wanda who nodded in confusion. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it is my fault that those people died." Wanda answered.

"Is it, because what I heard from a friend who was there that Cap was distracted. Wanna guess what it was or who it was." Batwoman said. Wanda eyes widen in realization.

"Bucky" she said shakily. Batowman nodded. "Wait, who told this?"

"Let say I'm friends with someone royalty, but that isn't really the point, are you really gonna follow a guy with a one track mind?"

"But what about the soldier?" Wanda couldn't help but ask.

"Same with my early comment."

"So what? I just followed Stark after he locked me in my room." she sneered. she got smack in the head. "ow"

"You sound like a spoiled brat, Don't deny it because that is exactly how it sounds. Beside Don't you know that there are people who want your head? Hell for all you know Stark was trying to protect you."

"why should I listen to him? He killed my parents." she sneered.

"BooHoo, Cry me a fucking river I lost my parent to and you see me bitchin about it, hell I witness my uncle got kill in front me. What makes you so special than the rest the world has to suffer for it huh. you get to be with the Avengers, live in luxury in Stark tower after you try to kill them. How does make sense at all?" Wanda thought that over and batwoman has a point why did that let her stay with them after what she put them through. Hell she should be in jail no matter what.

"Cap vouch for me." Wanda said.

"Why?" Batwoman asked.

"I don't know, ask him." Wanda said frustrated and confused.

"I'm not asking him, I'm asking you why do you think Cap vouch for you."

"Cause I'm just a kid." Wanda defends weakly, Batwoman doesn't look amused.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Batwoman said, Wanda huff, Because that was awful. "You wanna know what to think." Wanda nodded. "You sure?" she nodded again, Batwoman signed. "I think cap did this for a selfish reason."

"What Cap is not selfish."

"Wanda thinks you are a former Hydra agent, You know Captain America is famous for fighting them right." She nodded remembering the history. "So in the hell did allow a former Hydra agent into the Avengers without any question?"

"He Believe can be redeemed." she said softy

"Why, why does he believe that." Batwoman pressed. "Think Wanda please think, why does Cap believe you can be redeemed after what happened." Wanda thinks and thinks but sees nothing. "Think Wanda what this bullshit really about."

"Bucky, Oh my god it's about saving his friend."

"Exactly, think if you a former hydra agent can be redeem, then why not his old buddy bucky. The only difference is Bucky was forced, you on the other hand like it or not chose to be with them." Batwoman said.

"But I didn't know." Wanda said.

"For how long?" Batwoman asked. Wanda went silent Because Batwoman was right. It wasn't that long when Hydra was exposed but she and her brother didn't care as long as they had their revenge.

"Oh god it wasn't that long but we just want to make Stark pay." she burst into tears.

"Wanda looks at me, sometimes Vengeances make people do horrible things and not realize what they did until it is too late. Let me ask you this: do you still hate stark? Really think this through." Batwoman said. Wanda thought it through.

"A little bit." Wanda answered honestly.

"That is a slow process but it is good. listen I know it is not easy to get over what happens to your folk but sooner you have to let go ok." Batwoman said. "It took a year to let go of the death of my parents, a month for my uncle. But I have to look at the positive that I still have people that care for me."

"does it help?"

"a little, it was a slow process but as long as she is by my side I know I'm not alone." Batwoman explained, Wanda nodded. "It looks like I kept too long. I've leave you with this advice, look around you and ask yourself 'Am I doing the right thing, Is Cap really doing this for me?" Wanda nodded then walked away. "Hey look after her okay." Batwoman said to the shadows. then use the grappling hook to leave.

"Don't worry kid, I got my eyes on both Stark and Cap." Hawkeyes said from the shadows

**Please comment**


	3. Chapter 3: A trip to the avengers tower.

Petra is right taking out the trash, She was about to head back inside.

"Excuse me." her eyes narrow at the person coming toward. "you're Petra Parker." She nodded. "Good, my boss wants to see you."

"Not interested. " Petra said.

"My boss is Tony stark." Happy said,

"And, not interested."

"BBBut, come on it is the shake of my job." happy said, shock that kid not coming.

"Then find a different job."

"Please just come with me to the tower."

"I said no, Goddammit." Happy sign at the kid's stubbornness.

"I'll pay ya." Happy last resorted.

"Fuck you." Petra was about to walk back.

"Wait," a voice said, Petra turned and saw Flash running toward her. "If you do ten this I'll owe you ten favors." Petra stared at him for a minute.

"Aunt May I'll be right back, I'm heading to visit someone." Petra shouted.

"Ok honey be safe." she called back. Petra got in the car and reluctantly she sat next to Flash.

"Thank you for doing this." flash smile.

"I'm only doing this, because you owe me ten favors." Petra said,

**Time skip**

Happy drop the two off in Stark tower. Both Flash and Petra got out and walked to the front door. Petra is still wondering if it is still not too late to back down. Petra doesn't know why Stark wants to see him but guessing that Flash must have something to do with this.

"Ok, kids head up to the elevator." Happy said, he turned to Petra. "And please don't make my job any harder."

"Dude, go fuck yourself. I didn't ask you to come and get me. In fact be fucking grateful I decided to even come here." Petra glared darkly, making Happy flinch a bit. Both teens went into the elevator and headed to the penthouse.

"Hey, can't you not embarrass me in front of the Avengers. This is my shot at the big league." Flash said,

"..."

"I mean this my big dream."

"..."

"So Please don't ruin this for me."

"You told him who I was didn't you." Petra finally said.

"What, no, of course not." Flash said, unconvincingly.

"Really, Matt called me yesterday. Tony Stark showed up in his office and he was showing him photos of matt being Daredevil, one of them had Spider-Man in it." Petra said, getting more and more pissed. "Matt asked where he got those photos. You what your hero said?"

"No, what?" Flash asked.

"He said, 'SPIDERMAN GAVE IT TO HIM. WHAT THE HELL FLASH YOU SOLD OUT OUT MY MENTOR." Petra shouted.

"Mr. Stark wanted new heroes." Flash cried.

"So you told him mine and Matt's secret Identities. Give me one good reason I shouldn't kick the shit out of you." Petra threatens, Flash is silent because Petra was right. No matter how much he can justify it he still sold out a fellow vigilante. And for what to get a shot at the big league. The elevator door opens, Petra walks out pissed followed by a slightly guilty flash. Both walk in the room and they notice the avengers sitting in the room.

"Hello, my name Steve Rogers." He held out his hand, Flash shook his hand but Petra ignored him and sat down.

"Who are you?" Natasha asked coldly, she narrowed her eyes at the two. Flash is scared a bit but Petra bats glare her into submission. The team was shocked to see someone scare natasha.

"I'm Flash and this here pete- Petra." Flash quickly correctly was about to say the deadname but a Bat glared at him.

"Also known as Spider-Man and Batwoman." Tony said smugly. "betcha wondering how I know don't ya kid."

"Flash told you, Just like he told you about Daredevil's identity. So what do you want?" Petra said, not in the mood for games.

Tony signed "Me and the team had a discussion on new recruits, so how bout it do you two want to join the avengers." Tony said, smiling a lot with the team. Flash agrees imminently but Petra.

"No." she shocked the entire team.

"What come on kid this is the big league look if it about the accord." Sam said,

"Fuck the accord. I told you asshole I don't give a shit about it." Petra said.

"So what you don't want to be a hero."

"Oh you mean the same heroes who almost let a woman get harassed by a group of thugs."

"Kid, we told you we were waiting." Steve start

"See right there, why were you waiting when a woman was being assaulted and you were waiting for me to save her. Why didn't you do anything? What if I didn't show up? That woman could have been killed or worse and you just stood there waiting for what permission. Ain't that the shit you were fighting against. And you did the exact thing you tried to avoid." Petra sneered, Steve and his team looked down in shame. "So no I will not be joining the Avengers, if that all then I shall leave."

"I'll tell Aunt May." Tony blurted out."

"What?" Petra stops.

"I said I'll tell.."

"I heard what the fuck you just said, I'm surprised that you have the balls to pull that shit." Tony was silent. "So what. I refuse you resort to blackmail yeah real hero like. One: who do you think taught me how to fight beside Daredevil." Ok Tony eyes widen. "Yeah dumbass she already knows, made me promise not to do anything big. You know the avengers like big. and second: if you ever I mean ever blackmail me again I'll deactivate all your suits then beat the living shit out you. Understand?" Tony nodded fearfully. "Good." Petra was about ready to leave again but this time Wanda stopped her.

"Wait, please think about it. I can really use someone to teach me to be a real hero." Wanda said. Petra thought about it and Wanda could use someone to actually teach her and not be a pussy about her powers.

"I'll think about it but until then all of you better leave me the fuck alone." Petra leaves the room. leaving the avengers hoping that she'll join.

**Please comment**


	4. Training the Witch

"You're doing great kid." Petra said, as she knocked a goon out. Petra decided she doesn't want to join the avengers but will train Wanda. Seeing she wants to be a hero. The team tried to convince Petra into changing her mind but she sticks with her decision.

"Thank you, for training me." Wanda said. They tied to the crooks. Batwoman summons the batmobile 

“I drive.” Wanda said.

“No”

“I’m older.”

“No”

“Please, just once.” Wanda begged as they headed to the Batmobile. 

“No, sorry kid no one drive this but me.” Batwoman said. They drove to the avenger tower to drop Wanda off. But the radio came on and batwoman widened then she drove to the location. “Wanda this is important. Do you remember the drug bust we talked about.” she nodded. “Did you tell anyone?”

“No, you told me not to worry about it. So I didn't bother. Why?” 

“Because the avengers are there.” Batwoman shocking Wanda. “And there fucking everything up.” Batwoman sped up to the location as soon they got there it was too late. The Avengers are fighting the crooks and some policemen are injured during the fight. “Shit, Wanda takes care of the officers. I’ll handle the rest.” Wanda nodded then grabbed everyone injured Officers. Batwoman cracked her neck then burst in attacked the goons. 

Batwoman knocked all the goons. She sees Captain toss his shield at an undercover cop. Her eyes widened when she saw him flying across the room. Cap did not hold back.

“NOOO!!!.” Batwoman ran to the injured cop. “Goddammit Cap. he was undercover.” Cap eyes widen.

“IIII didn’t know.”

“You weren't supposed to know. Hell you weren't supposed to be here.” 

“Tony found out about the drug deal. He heard some Hydra agents will show up.”

“So, when hydra name comes up all of you asshole now to act. For god sake look at what you did. You guys ruin a long term investigation.” Batwoman said.

“We were just trying to help batwoman. We’re all on the same side.”

“Cap, who in god’ name thought any of what you did was right. Because as of right now you guys did nothing but cause destruction. Hell you just cripple man. You just stick to what you guys do. And leave the vigilante business to the professionals.” Batwoman said, leaving the soldier to think about whether he is really helping people or causing more pain.

Please comment and Kudos


End file.
